2-methylglutaronitrile is a by-product in the hydrocyanation of butadiene to form adiponitrile. (Adiponitrile is hydrogenated to form hexamethylene diamine; which is one of the components in the manufacture of nylon 6,6.) 2-methylglutaronitrile does not have many industrial uses, and the conversion of 2-methylglutaronitrile to compounds having other properties and uses is an object of this invention. It is known to convert succinonitrile to N-substituted pyrrolidones by reacting it with hydrogen in the presence of a primary amine, and then hydrolyzing the reaction product to form the pyrrolidone: see U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,331.